


You Don't Need Much To Be Happy.

by DontcaredontaskIjustexist



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, dad!schlatt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 01:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontcaredontaskIjustexist/pseuds/DontcaredontaskIjustexist
Summary: Schlatt gets a call from Dream's school assuming the worst, but it turns out fine.They all get ice cream together in the end :).
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	You Don't Need Much To Be Happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write this because I got tempted.  
> Plus I got daddy issues and Dad!Schlatt gives me happiness.
> 
> Also I saw some stuff about Dream also being Schlatt's kid and I had to do it dhjshds.
> 
> I wrote this instead of another chapter for The Revival, I'm sorry :(

Schlatt had became a father at a young age, the girl ran away after awhile leaving Schlatt with a little boy when he was 15.  
He had to drop out of school and get multiple jobs in order to take care of his kid.

He unfortunately did the same mistake again couple of years, another girl broke his heart and later revealed she was pregnant.  
She was gonna get an abortion but Schlatt begged her not to, he didn't want to take a future life away.

He did everything in his power to give a normal life to his kids but it was hard, he had two sons one being 9 the other 5.

The older, named Dream, had blonde hair, he had ram features just like his father. He had freckles on his face but his eyes were the thing that stood out the most. The white parts of his eyes were black instead and he had emerald green irises.   
His father found them really pretty though, he told him that he was a special little boy.

The younger one, Toby (but they always called him Tubbo), had brown hair and eyes just like his father, his ram horns still hadn't started growing and his tail was fluffier than an average ram. He had white spots on his ears that actually made him cuter.

Schlatt was proud of both of his boys, he loved them both the same unconditionally.

They Iived in a small town, mainly full of people who are in better conditions in terms of money.  
He tried to make it go unnoticed by his sons but they already knew, they just didn't tell their father.  
They knew their father had to work multiple jobs to feed them, sometimes he wouldn't eat anything just so there would be something left for his kids to bring to school for lunch the next day.  
He didn't mind it, he was ready to do anything for his sons.

Years went by like this, until Schlatt kept losing his jobs and no place would hire him as he was nothing but a highschool drop out in their eyes. At least he managed to get his older son into a good highschool, he would just need to find a job at a cafe or something and they would be fine again.

Until, he got a call from Dream's school, they didn't tell him what happened on the phone they just told him to come there quick.  
Schlatt was panicking mentally, he quickly got ready and ran to his son's school.  
Rushing through the halls trying to locate the principal's office, some teachers got mad at him for running in the hallway, assuming he was a student. Schlatt simply ignored them and continued running until he found the office and went in without even thinking. He just wanted to make sure his boy was okay.

When he stepped in he saw Dream sitting in one chair, the mask he always wore in his hand, really damaged.  
He was crying and there was blood on his neon green hoodie.

Another kid was sitting in the chair opposite of Dream, crossed arms and was holding a napkin to his nose.  
A man and woman standing beside him, probably the kids parents. They looked pissed.

The principal looked confused, "Hey kid, uh, can you come later we are busy right now."

Schlatt walked over to Dream's side, "I'm his father." 

"Oh- sorry sir," the principal cleared his throat. The other two parents looked at eachother confused and surprised.  
"When will be his mother joining us?" he questioned while looking through some paper work.

"He doesn't have a mother. Just me." This whole conversation was pushing Schlatt's buttons.

"I apologize again- sorry for the question-"

The mother of the other kid spoke up, "Can you hurry up? We don't have all day unlike some." she rolled her eyes.

"Right." The principal cleared his throat again, turning to face Schlatt. "Mr.Schlatt, your son here attacked our other student. We have a no to-"

"No. Stop. I want to hear it from his own mouth." Schlatt then kneeled down to the ground infront of Dream, holding his face.  
"Come on bud, tell me what happened."

"A-Aren't you mad..?"

"Of course not, why would I be mad? I know my son better than anyone. I know you wouldn't attack someone out of the blue. Now tell me, what happened?"

Dream took a deep breath, "He made fun of me for being poor...then started insulting you and he wouldn't shut up! I-I kept telling him to stop but he didn't listen...and then he pushed me, I was trying to de-"

"EXCUSE ME? MY SON WOULD NEVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT." The woman yelled, startling both Schlatt and Dream.

He stood back up, "What the hell is your problem!? He was just trying to tell his side of the story."

"Well, he is LYING. My son told us that feral animal attacked him for no reason!"

"What the fuck did you say to my son, you fucking whore?" Schlatt was pissed, stepping closer to the mom with his fists clenched.

The husband of the woman stepped in quickly, "Get the hell away from my wife, you cocksucker." the man pushed away Schlatt.

Schlatt managed to keep his balance, "DAD!" Dream jumped from his seat, holding Schlatt.

"I'm okay..." He sighed.  
"I don't fucking have time for bunch of spoiled brats." He turned to the principal, "Suspend my son all you want, he was protecting himself and these people who are supposed to be parents are living proof of their own kids actions."  
He turned back to Dream, "Lets go get your backpack from your class. Then we can pick up your brother and get ice cream together." He smiled to him, patting his sons head.

Dream nodded and they both left as the two other parents kept arguing with the principal, everyone in the hall was staring at them but they were laughing at the whole thing.

They entered the classroom, there were a few other students but they didn't care. Dream packed his bag and turned to Schlatt, giving him a hug. "Thank you."

"No problem." He hugged his son back, kissing him on the head.

  
"Oooo, Dream is that your boyfriend???" Someone in the class yelled at them, getting everyone's attention.  
Dream and Schlatt turned to the person with the same confused and disgusted face.  
"He's my father..." 

"Oh shit- Sorry!"  
Everyone started laughing.

  
They soon left the school together and went to pick up Tubbo. Later going to get ice cream and spending quality family time together. They might not have a lot but they are happy and thats all that matters.


End file.
